


嘿，是你的外卖

by EchoShim



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 盾冬 - Freeform, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim





	嘿，是你的外卖

Steve看着正在店门口等待取餐的青年，再瞧瞧他身旁的那辆小电动，觉得这位骑手当真人才。因为单手能拎十份外卖跟狂妄的飙车速度，无情铁手Bucky的名号已经响遍了布鲁克林，这也导致负责线上销售的妹子不得不在每一款餐点后都加上“不可要求配送人，谢谢合作”的字样。  
“只要我点的够多，Bucky小哥哥总会给我送外卖的”——这是迷妹们的一致想法，也由此，店里每天各种餐点都会被疯狂临幸直到库存为零，一干人等早早打烊休息。  
这个活广告可比不靠谱的爹放自己幼年成年对比照的虚假宣传强多了。Steve想起他货真价实的亲爹——我恨。幼年时的Steve·Rogers因为身体不好是豆芽菜中最清秀的一棵，随着年龄增长抵抗力增强以及医疗水平的提高，豆芽菜变铁塔从此不再是梦。但这也不是把我照片当宣传单封面的理由。少东家今天看到广告也很丧。“我家的鸡，牛逼！”。这谁写的文案，出来挨打。他露出一个人间不值得的微笑，进了后厨认真洗菜严把质量关。

Bucky摆好保温箱中的餐点，长腿一跨拧开钥匙开始今天的工作。他倒不是全职骑手，只是课余时间打工为喜提摩托的普通大学生一枚，莫名其妙变成半个网红一事喜忧参半，时薪多了几块不值一提，主要是随之而来的影响，比如他不善应对姑娘们的热情还有室友偶尔的调侃。罢了罢了，就这样平平淡淡的。他熟练地从车缝里擦过去，稳得一比。

“我说，你送外卖到猴年马月才能骑上哈雷？”  
Loki这个周末没回家，开着那辆风骚的跑车来接室友下班。  
“你坐轮椅前我肯定能骑上。”  
他把电动车锁好，又进店将钥匙递向收银台。  
“那个……还有一份。”Cindy面带歉意地开口。  
Bucky看一眼手机，马上要到社团的活动时间，但还是问了地址。  
“是你们大学，北区男寝511。”  
“给我吧，拜。”  
他接过餐盒，跟同事道别后离开了轻食店。

“过分了啊，”Loki看着后视镜倒车，“我来接你下班的，不是载你去送外卖。”  
“顺道的事。”  
反正这个人一向嘴毒心软。Bucky心安理得地吃着室友放在车上的零食，还抱怨一句软糖没有李子味的。  
“有的吃就不错了。”  
Loki白他一眼，顺手打开音响，一如既往是Bucky欣赏不了的古典钢琴曲。

“你上去吧，外卖我帮你送。”Loki在社团活动中心门前踩下刹车。  
“你确定？”Bucky有点怀疑，身娇肉贵的少爷竟然一时兴起想体验民间疾苦。  
“少废话，我走了。”  
Loki示意对方关上车门，冲他摆了摆手便一踩油门去送餐。

“Hello，外卖到了，麻烦下楼取一下。”  
他干净利落地挂了电话，靠在副驾车门旁等人。不久公寓一楼大厅里走出来个人高马大的英俊青年。  
“Thor·Odinson？”  
金发男生点点头。  
Loki将餐盒递给他，绕了半圈要上车时才记起补了一句“祝您用餐愉快”。Thor看着绝尘而去的鲜红法拉利，不禁想网红店的外卖员都这么一个赛一个地牛逼吗？

次日清晨。  
“你可别整天跟攒嫁妆一样看着账户余额了，”Loki刚洗完澡，窝进沙发拿了茶几上的李子吃，“我送你一辆行不行？”  
“谢了，我还是想自己攒钱买。”  
“那能不能换个低点的目标，别吊死在哈雷这棵树上？”  
“情怀懂吗？每个男孩都有一个哈雷梦。”  
“我不懂，但你现在骑电动。”  
“老子骑电动也能出名。”  
Bucky说完戴上帽子推门走了。Loki看看窗外阴郁的天起身走到阳台，等看到室友的后脑勺了，不顾形象地冲楼下大喊。  
“喂，开车去。”  
他接住从二楼丢下的车钥匙，右手食指中指并拢冲冒出头的Loki致意。

暴雨将至，风凉。  
Thor投完最后一球，扯起T恤下摆随意抹了满头满脸的汗。他就这么露着形状完美的腹肌晃荡在周末雨前人烟稀少的校园里。鲜红的跑车从甬路中央呼啸而过，他眯起眼睛凝视一会儿，驾驶座上似乎不是昨天送外卖的人。

下午两点，Bucky送完最后一份外卖，带了不少水花进店。他脱下里外都湿的雨衣，促狭地站在原地不知道该不该踩上刚刚拖完的地砖。Steve脸冲外坐在最里的一张卡座看见不知该不该迈一脚的人，冲对方扬了扬手示意进来休息。  
“地我等下再拖一遍。”他有点不好意思地看着一路脚印，将垂在额前的几缕湿发向后扒拉两下。  
“没关系，”Steve保存了报表，“更衣室里有我的干净衣服，去换上吧。”  
他也没推辞，道谢后小心地踮脚踩在瓷砖连接处去了后面的员工休息间。等Bucky换完衣服擦着头发回到卡座发现地面已经被清理干净，桌上拿铁正冒着热气。  
“衣服好像不太合适。”Steve将拖把放到店门口的排水口，充分利用天然水资源。  
他闻言低头看了看自己身上大一号的T恤短裤人字拖，初次尝试oversize似乎不太成功。  
“我可没有四倍的快乐。”Bucky指了指东家执意要放的广告牌，笑着说道。  
“不提这事，还是兄弟。”  
Steve耸耸肩膀，让对方坐下。两人在暴雨如注的午后安静地喝着咖啡。  
“我还是想问个问题，跟四倍的快乐无关。”Bucky右手支在桌上撑着下巴，有点不敢直视对面的青年。  
Steve好奇心被勾上来，示意他说。  
“老板到底有没有给鸡打激素？”  
青年先是愣住而后憋不住笑，因为对方一本正经的表情，紧接着正色道：“没有，都是散养的，菜也都是有机农场出产，所以每天的供货量也就这些，多了没有。你是不是早就想问了？”  
“这个广告实在太让人怀疑了。”Bucky伸手比量一下对面男生的身形，表情不言而喻。  
“我以为试营业间轻食店会逃过一劫，谁知道老爷子自己扛了个养鸡场的广告牌来，还正对着监控，每天不定时检查。”  
坐在收银台后的Cindy听到都忍不住笑，狠狠绷着脸才没出声。  
“那……”Bucky忍住不笑，“你怎么练出这么多肌肉，连个子都这么高了？”  
他看着化身好奇宝宝的无情铁手本人，觉得对方有点可爱。  
“小时候呼吸道不太好，免疫力不行一直生病。大概十岁左右身体好了一点就报了长跑队，再后来想练练肌肉就这样了。”  
“我也想。”Bucky面露羡慕之色。他仰头喝完咖啡，仿佛豪情纵酒谈笑。  
Steve看着他，忍不住摸着下巴笑。

Loki在雨幕渐收时偶然听到阳台传来的几声猫叫。他举着布丁趴在玻璃上看到一只眼熟的橘猫正举爪挠门。  
“我的祖宗啊，你怎么找到这儿来了？”他见状赶紧开门。  
这位主子是女生们经常喂的流浪猫中最胖的那只。跟Loki的渊源大约就是那次Hela来看弟弟，刚刚坐下打开保鲜盒，花丛后窜出来个灵活的胖子“嗖”地一声跳上长椅叼走了一块厚切三文鱼。后续就是两个人蹲在地上一起喂猫，直到这位吃饱喝足慢悠悠走了，姐弟俩才出去找地吃饭。  
橘胖胖喵呜两声就跳进了Loki刚拆完的快递盒里，丝毫没有客人的自觉。

Bucky在店里收到室友消息，说回去时记得买点猫粮。他心领神会地打包了一份小食拼盘才抄起钥匙连带换下的衣服打道回府。Steve看着飙车离开的人，收了他喝完的咖啡杯去厨房清洗。

“你这穿的是哪个野男人的衣服？”Loki边打开外卖盒子边吐槽。  
“小老板的。”  
他撕开猫粮伺候大爷吃饭，听见室友在笑。  
“人家可是四倍的你，哪里小了？”  
“我有那么瘦？”  
Bucky回头看着长手长腿却异常灵活柔软的人。他到现在都没搞懂Loki怎么就能轻轻松松窝进那个单人沙发里，并且一脸舒爽。  
“那倒没有，比我壮。”  
他叼着块甜玉米拿起手机回复消息。就在Bucky离开不久，昨天拿外卖的愣头青发短信问自己今天有没有继续开豪车送外卖。Loki正在大雨天闲得无聊就编了条瞎话回过去。  
“今天室友开着车出去约妹子了，再是下雨懒得出门打工。”  
富二代大言不惭地睁眼说瞎话，你来我往之间聊得倒挺愉快。  
“你这个表情，”Bucky坐到小茶几旁的坐垫上，“又哪个姑娘踩进陷阱了？”  
“这话搞得我像个渣男，不爱听。”  
“那我换个说法，哪位佳人正与你共浴爱河？”他觉得腮帮子一酸，可嘴里的李子明明很甜。  
“金发大胸腿又长，美得一比。”  
Loki回忆完对方的长相，做了再真实不过的评价。他倒是没想跟男孩子谈恋爱，只是觉得跟Thor聊天蛮有趣的。  
“巧了，我老板也是。”  
“我们的无情铁手还要发展办公室恋情啊，啧啧啧。”  
“哪来的办公室，明明是快餐厅，而且也不会有恋情。”  
Bucky说完便去了浴室冲澡，而后将换下来的衣服丢进盆里。自己的衣服一股脑塞进洗衣机转转就算了，别人的还是老老实实手洗完送回去。他站在洗手台边仔细地揉搓纯棉衣料，屋外雨停日出，隐约一道彩虹。

蹭完饭的大橘在雨刚停时就潇洒地走了，连根猫毛都没留下。  
Loki接了电话，那端的声音有点熟悉，是Thor。  
“下楼拿蛋糕。”  
他走到阳台看见楼底拎着纸盒的英俊青年，应了一声就挂断电话准备下楼。  
“你们这发展够迅速的。”  
Bucky端着盆过来晾衣服，望见了楼下那一棵挺拔的白杨。  
“屁，你觉得他像0？”  
“他不像，你像。”  
“老子天下最攻。”  
他套了条运动裤推门去拿下午茶。  
Bucky晾完衣服就站在阳台没走，十足的吃瓜群众姿态，也可能是操心的老母亲形象。

“你不会听我说了就冒雨去买了吧？”  
Loki接过蛋糕盒，看到对方发梢还是湿的。  
“怕排不上队就去了。”  
他挠挠头，丝毫没意识到剧本不太对。  
绿眸青年眨眨眼：“谢了，你哪天有空，我请你吃饭。”  
“好，”Thor笑笑，“走了。”  
他提着纸盒看对方走远了才上楼回寝室。  
这种纯爱向的打开方式自己已经很久没尝过了。Loki蹲在沙发上戳蛋糕，几年前自己也这么哄小女生开心的。滋味是不错，但是不是哪里有点奇怪？  
“你没事儿吧？”Bucky开口。  
“我能有什么事儿？”他叼着叉子抬头，又取下搭在杯沿，“最近车就给你开吧。”  
“这玩哪一出呢？”  
“人生如戏，全靠演技，”Loki给他切了一块慕斯，“衣服借我穿穿。”  
他也只能答应。

“你室友在假装普通家庭的孩子？”坐在电脑旁的妹子满脑袋问号。  
Bucky淡定地点点头。他本无意透露，却被同事好奇近来几天的穿着打扮跟座驾，只得含糊答了一句。本来也没必要穿Loki的衣服，但自己那点衣柜库存实在经不住小少爷日常的挑三拣四，建议他买新的，却被塞一句“没有自然的做旧会露馅”。  
Steve最近在忙二年级生的体能测验，今天才到店里。他推开门看见正跟Cindy聊天的骑手，打过招呼偶尔听见一耳朵。自己对这种八卦没什么兴趣，也不跟Bucky同校，只是这人鲜少说起这种感情类问题，一时难免好奇。  
“Steve，你在看什么？”她明知故问。  
他不再盯着脚踏电动绝尘而去的背影，脸上似乎泛起点红。

“我的宝啊，你到底在玩什么？”Hela对于弟弟这种亲身实践偶像剧的行为很是不解。  
“撒了一个谎，就要用无数的谎去圆。”  
他跟姐姐提前联系好上车地点，做贼一样溜回家过周末。本来打算装几天就告诉对方实情但一直没找到合适时机。Well，其实是有点难开口告诉Thor自己在骗他。不是没怀疑过对方已经或一早就知道Laufeyson家有矿，但是这个人每每露出没心没肺的笑，这种疑问立马烟消云散。  
愁啊。Loki坐在别墅花园的凉亭中，对着不远处的喷泉出神。最近都没时间关心关心李子精的感情生活。他不再考虑真相大白的合适时间转而升起一股八卦之心。据本人说，爱情来得莫名其妙，在一起也稀里糊涂的。

“那我可得恭喜您这位骑手喜提老板娘头衔。”他当时这么打趣道。  
“你怎么就不能认为我是上边那个呢？”  
“我觉得不行。”  
他挑拣完室友不多的一堆衣服，打开阳台门让胖橘进屋吃饭。

“真羡慕蜜里调油谈恋爱的。”  
Loki感慨一番，仰头喝完了鲜榨西瓜汁。他将空杯墩在桌上，发出“我也想谈恋爱”的怒吼。

有些爱情来得太快就像龙卷风。有些色情也是。  
Loki打开Thor宿舍门时根本没想到这人翘了课正在睡懒觉。他过来取昨晚上被错拿的一本小说，意外撞见一个年轻貌美的裸男。  
Fandral上完课拎着午饭回寝室时看到不太和谐的一幕，一时没忍住嚎了半句。Thor闻声赶紧坐起来抱住Loki光裸的上身，疯狂冲室友使眼色。  
他只看到那个人垂落肩头的黑发跟细白的腰，满脸“我懂”的神色踹了隔壁寝室的门进去避难。  
Thor听见怀里的人低骂一句，还没来得及安慰，Loki就麻溜穿衣服走了，书也没拿。他起床套了条裤子喊Fandral回来，对方叼着根炸鸡腿晃晃悠悠坐到了椅子上。  
“哪个系的妞儿啊？”  
Thor灌了半瓶矿泉水：“男的。”  
“What？”这也太刺激了吧？他举着鸡腿一脸震惊，“Well，那嫂子叫什么？”  
“Loki·Laufeyson。”  
Thor坐到桌旁理所当然地拿了别人的午饭开吃。  
“是我知道的那个Laufeyson吗？”  
Fandral这下彻底不淡定了。  
“他怎么了？”  
Thor看着室友仿佛便秘的表情，抢来的饭都吃不下去了。

Loki现在非常理解“看似稳如狗”是什么心情。他坐在饭点时刻冷清的冰激凌店里，难得的低眉顺眼。  
半晌，他开口道：“你都接受我是个男的了，就不能接受我是个有钱的男的吗？”  
“为什么骗我？”Thor绷着脸问。  
“谁让我一开始说了瞎话，”他笑嘻嘻地去拉对方放在桌上的手，心里无比嫌弃撒娇的自己，“大哥，能下不为例吗？”  
“我考虑考虑。”  
Thor抽回手，没打算就这么结束。他看着委屈巴巴戳圣代的人，起身揉了揉对方后颈就离开了座位。Thor走到室外伸手挡在眼前，头一次觉得大中午的烈阳不那么讨厌。他回身去看还在座位上愣神的人，迈开腿边走边拿出手机打电话。  
“亲爱的公子哥，愿意跟我谈恋爱吗？”  
对方没答话，也没挂，只隐约传来一阵渐渐急促的脚步声。很快那声音从背后传来。Thor站住脚步转身，怀里窜进来一块茉莉花茶味的人形冰激凌。  
“难道不是全校都知道我家里有矿吗？”他埋在青年怀里，小声逼逼。  
“我可不关心谁是富二代。”  
Thor抱起人来颠了颠。Loki双手搭在他肩上，俯身落下个带着奶香味的吻。

 

最近Bucky有点烦。倒不是被Loki整天闪瞎眼，也不是电动车不快了。而是……  
“为什么会被你爸看到？”  
我明明灵巧躲避了摄像头。他用叉子凌虐着盘中沙拉，心情低落。  
Steve倒没这么苦恼。他从Sarah的话里行间并未感受到父亲的怒不可遏。只是四个人见面也着实不那么快乐。  
“晚上去我家吃个饭？”  
Bucky闻言抬头一脸拒绝：“不去。”  
“就当试试摩托车，”他试图利诱，“不过当然不是哈雷。”  
青年认真思考片刻，觉得总要见面，还不如早早伸头一刀来个痛快。  
“我可是看在摩托的份上，以后就不用给我开工资了。”  
“钱还是要给的，”他说完又冲柜台喊道，“Cindy，关店休息。”

今天又有不少迷妹没有收到Bucky爱的外卖。


End file.
